Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{7.000\times 10^{7}} {2.0\times 10^{3}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{7.000} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{7}} {10^{3}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 3.50 \times 10^{7\,-\,3}$ $= 3.50 \times 10^{4}$